


To the Front of Your Door

by kpopcorn03



Series: Why You? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru what a pure and kind and supportive older brother, Cute, EVEN IF YOU TRY TO HIDE IT, Everyone knows everything, Fluff, God Yamaguchi with his connections tho, M/M, Over the Phone to the Front of Your Door, The whole title should be, frickity frackin finally omg, fuck man, yoU JUST CAN'T KEEP SECRETS IN KARASUNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopcorn03/pseuds/kpopcorn03
Summary: pt.2 of Over the Phone, where Kuroo actually does go to Miyagi





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think if you haven't read my other fic Over the Phone you should read it first, just so you can kind of understand what's happening and why Kuroo goes to Miyagi

Y’know, college life wasn’t like Kuroo expected. He thought parties every weekend, getting wasted, and one-night stands were the norm. But  _ no _ , Kuroo’s completely stressing over a small thing that Tsukishima said. And the probability of Kuroo hearing him wrong was quite high, in his own opinion. He must’ve heard him wrong, though, because Tsukishima wouldn’t even turn his way back then. Kuroo naturally gave up. Once they started talking again, he just casually flirted, thinking Tsukishima wouldn’t think too much of it. Kuroo flirts, Tsukishima deflects- that’s kind of how they seemed to work.

So Kuroo is thoroughly convinced that heard Tsukishima wrong. Because it just couldn’t be, could it? Kuroo was sure that he heard him wrong, but would he be looking for the next train to Miyagi if he didn’t cling to at least a bit of hope?

It’s Saturday tomorrow, so he doesn’t have any classes… oh but he has volleyball and… homework. Yeah, homework. So much damn homework- know what? Fuck it, he can take it with him, do it on the train. Who’s stopping him? It’s two hours to Miyagi by train, it’s only 8: 15… The next train is at 9:00, it takes 30 minutes to get there by foot… oh and he has to pack in case he ends up not being able to come back as soon as he would like. Assuming it takes 15 minutes would leave… “noT ENOUGH FUCKING TIME SHIT,” He shouted to himself before hurriedly grabbing a slightly tattered backpack and rashly shoving his clothes, charger, even shoving his homework in, completely ruining it in the process.

Kuroo didn’t really have much brain capacity to question himself any further. His phone was in his pocket, he had his old Nekoma sweatshirt on, it’s not that cold, he has wallet…  and he doesn’t think his homework seems  _ that  _ bad. He’s seen some people turn in worse. And just like that he was running and dodging through crowds just to catch the last train to Miyagi. The only other question that he found running through his mind was  _ ‘How the hell did I end up doing all of this for a kid like him?’ _

He found himself smiling. That’s the only question he’s been able to ask himself and answer with ease.

Tsukishima is handsome, really, anything with eyes could see it. But Kuroo doubts that he’s one to be called ‘cute’, well, other than by Kuroo himself. What was cute about him? Tsukishima wouldn’t eat much at once, but give him small amounts a bit at a time, he would end up eating a lot. He might not even know he does it. Tsukishima is polite to people. Despite the banter and arguing that comes from his side when he was with Kageyama or Hinata, Tsukishima never once said something disrespectful to him, Bokuto, and Akaashi. He hates not wearing his glasses, and it seems to be for good reason, too. (Kuroo played a prank on him once. He stole his glasses for about 4 minutes, and those four minutes were full of stumbling, and bumbling into walls- not a proud moment, for either of them) 

But those were just small observations. One of the more major ones that Kuroo found more than interesting was how he seemed so uncharacteristically scared of progressing in volleyball. He has the skills, he has the build, and yet he feels inferior to most people on his team? (Specifically, Hinata) If you feel inferior, you practice to get better. Kuroo thought putting two and two together would be obvious for a smart kid like him, but when he realized that there was even more behind those glasses of his, it’s only natural Kuroo would want to know more.

He just couldn’t make the time for it, though. Nationals were top priority then, and not to mention the other’s lack of interest didn’t help. It was disappointing, but it was better to drop it before anyone could take notice and say anything. He knew it then, he knows it now, but now he sees an opening. The perfect opportunity to spike; a great owl once said, “Just that one shot made me feel like my time has finally come. It all depends on if you have that moment or not.”

This could be his moment. This could be his time that’s been waiting to come. He can’t waste an opportunity like this, this is Tsukishima we’re talking about. Right now, it doesn’t matter if Tsukishima said what Kuroo thought he said, Kuroo’s just gonna go. And if he didn’t say it… well… Kuroo’s gonna have to convince him to say it.

~

The funny thing about Kuroo is that he’s smart, rational, and sensible. He’s never been the do or die type, instead he usually makes plans to calculate for the best possible outcome. But, somehow, this ended up being a do or die situation. If he was a little bit more careless, he would’ve continued onward, no shame, no fear. It was only because he was rational, not to mention cared a shit-ton, that he realized he extreme flaws in his plan. 

For one, he’s never taken a train to Miyagi. He’s only ever used the bus, so he doesn’t know how to navigate through the station.

Two, he was always asleep on the bus rides, so he doesn’t even remember how to get to Karasuno.

Three, he doesn’t even know where Tsukishima lives. Which was the most major problem on the list, from what he could tell.

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, “For fuck’s sake,” He muttered through his hands that he brought up to cover his face in embarrassment. He reached for his pocket, fishing for his phone, and despite the low battery, he was, thankfully, able to call someone he knew would help him. He was a partial dad, after all, “Hey, Daichi, yeah… so… I’m in Miyagi.”

It seemed as if Daichi’s could only muster up a sigh at that moment, but Kuroo swears he heard another voice- one filled with laughter and teasing, “I… Ah, Kuroo…” He said. Kuroo couldn’t help but feel the need to wince. He hasn’t heard someone so disappointed with him in awhile- the last time was when Yaku was disappointed in him for letting Lev escape his lessons, and that was pretty scary, “I’ll be there soon. I think I know which station you could be at.” 

“Thanks, Daichi,” Kuroo said before hanging up. As Kuroo waited, he couldn’t help but reminisce. He was in Miyagi for the first time without his team. He felt like he was betraying them, in a way, but he knew he wasn’t. They probably wouldn’t mind- ouch. They probably wouldn’t mind. Maybe he was more bothered about leaving than they were about him leaving, but he just felt at a loss. His team was _ his team _ . He grew so accustomed to thinking as a group, to working as together like a family, he doesn’t really like the feeling of being alone anymore. 

God, he wondered how Inuoka was doing. Has Shibayama become more confident in his skills? Was Lev still receiving properly? Were his blocks getting better? Is he actually putting up a good fight against Tora for Ace? How’s Tora managing as captain with the new first-years?...-Kuroo felt a sharp edge of panic as that question came to mind, maybe he should call Kenma just to check… Wait- no but he has Shohei as vice, so it’s fine right? 

“Kuroo, you’re pale,” He heard a voice chuckle out, but remembering that voice he knew that he wouldn’t have pointed it out if he wasn’t worried. Kuroo thanked the lords for someone as nice as Daichi, “Anyway, what’re you doing here?” Daichi asked, urging Kuroo to walk with.

“Well, actually, I’m trying to visit your cynical crow,” He admitted with a shy grin and a slightly red cheeks. Kuroo wasn’t one to get embarrassed easily, but ever so slightly felt like he was talking to his partner’s father about their relationship. Daichi just had that kind of aura surrounding him, “It’s actually kind of a surprise visit. You don’t happen to know where he lives, do you?”

“Tsukishima? Yeah, but that’s only because his brother wanted to meet the entire team.”

“Brother?” Kuroo asked, feeling slightly shocked, “I had no idea.”

“That’s normal. He’s not one to talk about himself unless he’s actually asked,” Daichi comforted. Kuroo wasn’t that bothered, if anything he found it slightly endearing. The fact that Tsukishima didn’t talk about himself was cute. Maybe he was shy, or maybe he genuinely hated revealing seemingly unnecessary facts about himself. Kuroo looked at it as a challenge, and you know him; always up for a little challenge, “Gee, though, I wonder if he’d be okay with me showing you where he lives…”

“I swear on my life I will be responsible with his personal information. He gave me his email address and his phone number and I haven’t given it to anyone,” That was a blatant lie. He gave Tsukishima’s number to both Bokuto and Akaashi, but the younger didn’t seem bothered. He seemed a little relieved, truthfully, since he had Akaashi’s number. Someone to relate to when it came to dealing with both former captains. 

Daichi gave a hearty laugh, “Alright, I’ll show you. Don’t tell him it was me, though,” He said. 

~

“There, the pale yellow house with a cherry tree in the front yard,” Daichi pointed out, giving Kuroo a pat on the back, “Good luck with Tsukishima, he’s a handful sometimes, but I’m sure you know that,” For the first time, Kuroo saw Daichi smirk. It was mischievous, too, something Kuroo would never expect to see from  _ Daichi _ . The people he hangs out around, definitely, but not Daichi himself.

“God, I’m not planning on doing anything. I don’t know who put those ideas in your head, but, please, refrain,” Kuroo gave an exasperated sigh, a laugh following right after. How did they somehow manage to switch positions? Kuroo refuses to accept that he’s losing his touch- Is this what happens when you fall for someone? “Go back to your sweetheart Sugawara,” Kuroo said before laughing again and waving him bye. 

The closer Kuroo walked to the front porch of Tsukishima’s house, the heavier his legs felt. It was weird because it was this weird mixture between his legs feeling heavy, but also feeling like jelly- either way he wanted to collapse and curl up into a corner. A sudden burst of insecurity hit him- his palms were sweaty? What if  he had to shake hands with Tsukki’s family members? Would they think he’s irresponsible, maybe even a fuckboy, if he showed up with his hair looking the way it did? Shit, his clothes aren’t even nice- God, it’s his old Nekoma track suit, or fuck’s sake he should’ve prepared- 

“Oh, hello,” He heard a voice say. Despite his own muscles feeling extremely stiff, he still managed to turn to face said voice. A man who was obviously not old enough to be Tsukishima’s father, but looked somewhat alike to Tsukki. He was the same height as Kuroo himself and Kuroo notices that his hair was slightly darker, more of a canary color rather than Tsukishima’s, who was more of a daffodil. What he also noticed was that this guy’s expression was naturally pleasant. Kuroo could feel himself melt at the thought of Tsukishima smiling just a pleasantly.

This must’ve been Tsukishima’s older brother, “Are you, by any chance, Tsukishima Kei’s older brother?” He asked. He could see that, for half a second, the man’s expression showed a slight unease. From what Kuroo could tell, it was because he was confused, maybe a little worried. He  _ swears  _ if his hair is the reason that Tsukishima’s family doesn’t like him, he will come back with a completely different hairstyle, “I’m sorry to intrude, but I was just thinking I’d give him a surprise visit- I was the upperclassmen who taught him how to read-block.”

The unease suddenly became pure admiration, “Kuroo?” He practically shouted. Then he covered his mouth, remembering that this was supposed to be a surprise visit, “Sorry, informality, Kuroo-san? You taught Kei how to read-block? After that game with Shiratorizawa, he started taking volleyball seriously. He started asking if he could practice with my team. Thank you, really.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened, “Y-you know me?” 

“Yeah. Kei mentions you sometimes,” He replies, pausing to laugh a little, “His main excuse for being in his room for so long is usually  _ ‘I’m talking to Kuroo’  _ or something along those lines,” Kuroo felt ecstatic, honestly. He didn’t expect Tsukishima to mention him in conversations, much less use him as an excuse.

“I- uh- I’m sorry I occupy so much of his time,” He felt his ears burn. 

“No, it’s okay. I think he’s opened up a lot more since talking to you, even if he doesn’t know it,” Tsukishima’s older brother said with a large grin. But that disappeared as quickly as it came, “Oh my- I’m so sorry. Tsukishima Akiteru. You can call me Akiteru since you probably call Kei by Tsukishima still, or Aki, or Nii-san- anything you're comfortable with, actually. Come inside, you can go knock on Kei’s bedroom door to surprise him, if you want- first door on your left, upstairs; I’ll bring you guys some snacks afterwards so please, make yourself comfortable.”

“Oh, thank you so much,” Kuroo smiled. Tsukishima and his brother were so different, Kuroo started to question how they were related. 

~

As much as Kuroo wanted to explore Tsukishima’s domain, he refrained from doing so. It would be rude without permission, plus all he really wanted to do was see Tsukki’s surprised expression when he saw him standing there. ‘ _ First door on your left, upstairs’  _ Kuroo mentally repeated. When he was finally in front of the door, he contemplated whether or not to burst in, or knock, like a respectable person. If he knocked, would Tsukishima answer? What if Kuroo catched Tsukki doing something embarrassing? Like maybe… 

Kuroo felt his whole body burn up- how dare he think of that when Tsukishima’s very kind and pure older brother was downstairs making them snacks? Bad Kuroo. Very, very,  _ very  _ bad Kuroo. Knocking. Knocking is the safest option, therefore he’ll do that. 

Knock, knock, knock, “Yes?” he heard Tsukishima say, yet he remained silent. 

Three more knocks, “You can come in, you know,” And yet, Kuroo didn’t go in.

Three more knocks. He only heard an annoyed sigh for a while, “Just tell me what you want,” Kuroo didn’t say anything.

Three more knocks, than Kuroo heard a few light steps before- “Nii-chan what the hell-” Tsukki’s skin tone was naturally pale, but as he stopped dead in his tracks, he looked like a ghost (If only he knew that was the second time tonight, and both times because of him) Tsukishima quickly slammed his door and left Kuroo standing there. Kuroo would normally be shocked, but instead he was smirking.

“Calling me Nii-chan? And right after you confessed to me over the phone? That’s quite bad of you, Tsukki,” Kuroo purred from through the door, jiggling the handle a little bit to see if Tsukki actually didn’t lock the door, “I met your actual brother downstairs. He’s a good guy.”

“Get out,” Tsukishima barked from the other side. There was thing Kuroo could do, and it was how he could read Tsukishima from his voice alone. The poor boy was probably already he farthest away he could get from the door, “If all you came to do is kinkshame me for a kink that  _ I don’t have _ , leave. How the fuck do you know where I live? For fucking hell’s sake-”

“Open the door, please?” Kuroo asked sweetly, “I actually came because I want to talk to you, not from just over phone. This seemed important so I decided to come to the front of your door,” He said, all jokes aside. Tsukishima must’ve felt how genuine he was being because he opened the door, peeking through with a frown and furrowed eyebrows, but he let him in no less.

“What do you want?” Tsukishima asked, choosing to sit in his desk chair, so Kuroo sat on his bed.

“I wouldn’t mind being called-” Before he could even finish that sentence, numerous books and pens came flying his way. He could barely open his eyes, but when he was finally able to Tsukki was facing the other way, his palms covering the majority of his face, glasses pushed up. Kuroo laughed, “Oh my god, how the hell…- why you? Why did it have to be you?” He questioned, quietly but full of passion.

Kuroo waddled his way over to where Tsukishima’s desk was, leaning down on the desk so the second Tsukki opened his eyes he would see his face, “I don’t know why it was me,” He said in a teasing tone, “But I like the fact that the feeling is mutual,” He said. After he said that, it seemed that Tsukki pressed his palms into his face even harder. So Kuroo took him by the arm and rolled him over to the front of the bed so he could sit down.

Tsukishima may be a tiny bit taller, but Kuroo had more muscle. It was actually quite easy to pry his hands from his face.

Kuroo doesn’t know if it’s because Tsukki’s eyes got too accustomed to the dark, or maybe because too many things were happening at once for him, but his eyes were slightly teary. And before Tsukishima could say anything, Kuroo kissed his cheek lightly, “Are you okay? I’m sorry for teasing you,” He fluted.

“I-”

“I came here because I want to ask if you want to try,” Kuroo said quietly, sentimentally, “You don’t really seem like the type to think about dating much, so this might be your first relationship- and with a guy, too. Saying you like me might’ve been a quick thing you realized, and, if so, it’s okay with me. It’s okay if you want to experiment with me, so do you want to try?”

“No…” Kuroo, for a second, his heart sank. Shit. I should’ve prepared himself for rejection, too. Goddammit, fuck- “NO. God, It’s not just because I’m curious!” Tsukishima shouted, pure annoyance and fury clear in his voice, “ For fuck’s sake, I don’t know why. Everyday I look forward to our phone calls, I love hearing what happened during your day, you voice calms me down. I find myself thinking of you even when we aren’t on the phone, I wonder what it would be like if we moved in together- Your personality; I found it annoying at first, but then I started seeing how many sides you had to you. Like, how you act like an idiot sometimes just to make me laugh and then you pull some shit and turn suave, then you go randomly quiet and then sometimes you’ll randomly start yelling and- ugh, I don’t know why but I find it so adorable-”

Tsukishima wasn’t really one to shout. Hell- Kuroo didn’t think he ever had it in him, since he was the cool and calm type. So seeing him do this- sputtering and yelling about all the things that he ended up  _ loving  _ about Kuroo- Kuroo couldn’t believe it was happening, “Tsukishima-”

“Fuck, my mind’s blank- fuck- wait- shit- I guess I’m saying is, uh, guy or girl, I think I would’ve fell for you either way. The fact that you have a dick doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I just like you,” Tsukishima was completely pink. Both, from barely taking a breath as he listed everything, and from the pure discomfort he felt. The second he saw Kuroo, his awkwardness was completely thrown to the side, “Ohmygod- Kuroo, you’re crying-”

And, yeah, maybe a tear or two fell, but this was an emotional time for both of them. A flurry of panic hit both of them at the same time, both of them stuttering their words and endearingly fighting about how they both did this to each other. 

“This is all your fault!~”

“Me? I never asked you to say all those things-”

“Yeah, but this wouldn’t have happened if I fell for you so hard. Take responsibility!” 

“You act like I didn’t fall for you just as hard- I wouldn’t have come all the way to Miyagi if I didn’t fucking love you,” Kuroo groaned, falling back on Tsukishima’s bed. Rolling around tiredly, this was quite a night. He stared up at Tsukki, his fringe falling to his right a little and covering both his eyes. He stared for quite a number of seconds before pulling Tsukishima down, forcing him into the little spoon position. 

He felt Tsukishima squirm in his arms, mostly silent, but a few tired huffs escaping until he reached a more comfortable position. He finally settled for facing Kuroo, despite being a tiny bit taller, he let himself be a little lower on his bed to bury his face in Kuroo’s chest. It was only natural they’d fall asleep in such a comfortable position. 

The last thing Tsukishima hearing before dozing off being Kuroo’s steady heartbeat, and for Kuroo, it being Tsukishima’s even breaths.

 

BONUS

Akiteru sat, leaning on Kei’s bedroom door with a smile on his face. He balanced a strawberry shortcake on his thighs reading ‘Congratulations’ in red with pink and brown frosting as he texted Tadashi because, of course, Aki had an obligation to tell him. After all that yelling, it was only natural that they got tuckered out. That only left him to deliver the good news to Kei’s best friend.

_ ‘Tada-kun, you have no idea what just happened’ _

_ ‘I have a few guesses, actually….’ _

And somehow, Aki just wasn’t that surprised that Tadashi heard something from their former captain a little bit before. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have tips for me or have any drabble requests, go to http://haikyuu-drabbles-and-fanfics.tumblr.com/ Thank you ^-^


End file.
